The present invention relates to a technique which is effectively applied to aluminum-film-forming technique in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device (or a semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. Hei 6-163453 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique of tapering an underlying layer by SOG in order to prevent aluminum distribution lines from snapping in contact regions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-297823 (Patent Document 2) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-297824 (Patent Document 3) each disclose a technique of forming a TiSi wetting layer and then depositing aluminum thereon at a temperature ranging from 350 to 500° C. by sputtering in order to prevent the generation of voids in aluminum distribution lines or the snapping of the lines in contact regions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-8304 (Patent Document 4) discloses a technique of depositing a titanium wetting layer and an aluminum layer successively by sputtering and then subjecting the resultant to thermal treatment at a temperature ranging from 400 to 500° C. in order to prevent the generation of voids in aluminum distribution lines in fine hole regions.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-163453    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-297823    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-297824    Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-8304